User blog:Redkite/Custom Knife Takedowns
Hey all, it's Redkite again with another blog just sharing my thoughts with you awesome guys on this wiki. I've always had a few ideas bugging me on Battlefield. I've already shared a few like new teams, weapon DLC's and new classes but there's always been one that has made me curious. The Idea I'm sure I'm joined with quite a few players here when I say that there is nothing more satisfying than a knife take-down kill from behind, espically those motherf***ers whom have spawn killed you or the same player that has killed you over and over because he is using some stupidly over-powered class. There's no doubt people like to be unique when they game in multiplayer, people have there preferences and likes, dislikes and don'ts but would the re-defining customization system Battlefield 3 offers be interlinked with the entertainment that knife take-downs offer? What I'm getting at here is the idea of custom knife take-downs. Obviously there is a large bank of various take-downs but what if players like those who purchase 'Premium', for example, could have a option under the customize menu to pick, from a large bank of various take-downs, how the take down is underwent. There are two sections in the take down as far as I see it, the 'grab' and the 'stab', the player would have the choice of the 'grab' and the 'stab' from a bank for both proceedures. As you pick your choice for both proceedures, your character would be displayed on the right side performing the take down example so you know what happens. There would be three different positions where you can pick your take down: *Standing *Crouching *Prone You would pick the position then the proceedure you want your character to perform for the 'grab' and the 'stab' in a nutshell. Various take down options would be availible for the 'grab' and 'stab', this is intended as fun, for example: Throat Stab: *Grab #1 - Player grabs opponent's right shoulder and pulls a bunch of clothing in his fist to bring opponent round. *Grab #2 - Player places hand on opponent's right shoulder and pulls to bring oppoent round. *Tap - Player taps opponent's right shoulder and opponent turns around in confusion. *Poke - Player pokes opponent's right upper back and opponent turns around curiously. *Tug - Player tugs loose clothing on opponents back and opponent turns around curiously. *Flick/Tap #2 - Player flicks opponent's ear (if expossed) or taps head of opponent and opponent turns around in annoyance and curisoity. *Pull off gas mask (RU Engineer exclusive) - Player will pull off RU Engineer's gas mask to stab. *Knock off hat (US Engineer exclusive) - Player will knock off US Engineer's cap by the stiff bill eyeshade to stab. *Goggle stun (RU Assault exclusive) - Player will pull RU Assault's goggles forward then release to stun opponent's eyes pull around and stab. *Mouth muffle - Player will grab opponents mouth before pulling them back to stab. *Throat slit - Player will cover opponent's mouth in one hand and slit the opponent's throat. These are just a few examples of 'grabs', feel free to suggest you own idea's on more 'grabs' or 'stabs' or your general oppinion, feel free to share, hope you like the idea and also one more thing, I discovered the website Battlefield Fan Fiction and have written a small preveiw piece, if you'd like a read of it just click here. Hope everyone is well, espically those who have been caught up in American storms I've heard about on you news, hope you guys are alright over there, be careful and take care :), Redkite out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts